


Ground Zero - Bucky Barnes Fanfiction

by TheWinterBuckyBarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes needs help, Bucky struggles, Bucky trying to recover from the shit Hydra put him through, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Bucky, Hydra (Marvel), Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Past Torture, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterBuckyBarnes/pseuds/TheWinterBuckyBarnes
Summary: Kayla Johnson was a normal person, living a normal-ish life. It was boring, yes, but she made due. Until one night, she heard a noise outside. She could have ignored that noise, or called the cops, but...Something else happened instead.





	Ground Zero - Bucky Barnes Fanfiction

Kayla Johnson had one plan and one plan only for her summer holidays - Nothing. And for a few weeks, it was perfect. She'd never had all that many friends, and the 26-year-old wasn't in school. She was saving up, sure, and yes, unfortunately, that meant she had to work, but she did nothing once she got home. After she cooked. Okay, maybe not quite  _ nothing,  _ but it was close enough for her.

She was just finishing putting the last of the vegetables in her pasta sauce, ready to let it simmer down, when she heard something. She frowned. Nothing ever happened around here. Ever. She didn't get visitors unless they called first, which still rarely happened. Assuming it was a raccoon or some sort of pest, she turned the sauce down a little further and went to get the shotgun. Messy, but it worked.

She looked through the curtains and saw nothing, so she ventured onto the back porch to investigate what the strange noise was. Odd, her cat didn't come to curl around her feet the second she stepped out. She glanced around, just listening, when she heard it again. It sounded like someone, or something, was moving, far too large to be her cat. It was already beginning to darken, and that didn't help. She wasn't generally a jumpy person, but she didn't like the sound of whatever was in her bushes. She turned her flashlight on, trying to get a better look.

And she got one. A man came stumbling out, causing her to gasp. Or, she thought it was, because she'd certainly never seen anyone with an arm like  _ that _ before. He had a mask over his face, but it was what she  _ could _ see that bothered her. It looked like he was covered in.... Blood? She wasn't sure whether or not to hope it was his own. He was filthy. Not to mention, soaking wet.

He had a defined limp, he was nearly staggering because of it. He also appeared to be favouring his right arm, clutching it to his chest. She held the shotgun up, eyes wide. She hadn't been too far off with the raccoon part.... He had dark patches of... something over his eyes, resembling a raccoon. Even that thought didn't lessen her fear. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" She called out, sounding braver than she felt. Suffice to say, she really didn't get much of an answer. Until...

"Help..... Please....."

He tried to take a few more steps towards her, but collapsed. He didn't get back up, but he appeared to still be breathing. Kayla's heart was racing, as was her mind, and she didn't move for a moment. Should she call the police? Leave him there? Lock the doors and hope for the best? What was probably the stupidest option, and yet the one she decided to go with.... Help?

Sighing, closing her eyes for a moment to try and gather her nerves, she clicked the safety back onto her gun and set it down, gripping her flashlight rather tightly as she advanced on the man lying on the ground. He didn't move other than the movement of his chest as he breathed, and he didn't look awake. She gulped as she got much closer, now able to see him a little better with the beam of her flashlight aimed directly at him.

He was badly injured, to say the least. Frankly, she didn't understand how this man was still alive. She eyed his metal arm warily, not wanting to find out how strong it really was, because it certainly didn't look like any prosthetic she'd ever seen in her life. When she finally reached down to shakily touch his right arm and he still didn't move, she really hoped he was fully passed out, at least for now. Putting the flashlight in her mouth, she reached down to grab him under his arms, and it was like that that she managed to drag him inside her house. She knew there was no way she could really lift him high enough to get him onto the couch or a bed, so the floor would have to do for now.

After retrieving her gun from outside and finding he still had yet to move from where she'd left him, she decided it would be alright to quickly run and grab what she needed. Not even ten minutes later, there were towels under where he laid, because although a lot of the blood was dried, there was still plenty of fresh. She didn't have much medical expertise, but she'd had her fair share of injuries. And when she was awake for them, which was most of the time, she paid attention to what the doctors and nurses were doing. Very, very close attention, and thanks to that, she'd picked up a thing or two. After a few visits, she'd even begun to do her own stitches, so she had plenty of medical supplies throughout her house.

She knelt beside his unconscious body, and with a final sigh to brace herself, got to work. Thank the Gods she wasn't squeamish. It took her over an hour, and now he did have chloroform being pressed to his nose every so often just in case, but finally, she had him patched up to the point where he wouldn't bleed out. He was dried off and cleaned up as well as she could get him. Now she could actually see his face, having rid him of the blood and dark patches around his eyes. He was asleep, but still.... He didn't look as peaceful as he should have.

She put everything away where it belonged, and went to get some clothing she really hoped would fit him. Her brother always left a box of clothes in her closet, much to her annoyance, but now she was glad he had. They might be a little small, but they were the best she could do at the moment. He could put them on when he woke, for now she left him in the tank top and pants he'd been wearing as protection under his uniform, despite them being damp. She didn't sedate him any further, deciding to let him wake up whenever he was ready, but because of that, she sat there with her gu, fully loaded in her lap.

It had been more than concerning, the number of weapons she'd taken off of him, piled up in the bathroom out of his reach. It made her nervous, knowing he'd been carrying as much as he had been. Knives, grenades, guns... Lots of those, too many in her opinion, and a few other things she couldn't even name. Who  _ was _ this guy? Why on earth was he at her house, of all places? She practically lived in the middle of nowhere, how had he gotten here?

Apparently, she was going to get a chance to find out. Because, after a few short hours of sitting there watching him intently for any sign of him waking up... His eyes opened. A steely blue, they blinked open slowly, and she tensed. The second they landed on her, he froze, halfway through lifting his arm. 

This might have been the stupidest thing she’d ever done.


End file.
